ervapediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Boscans
Origins of the Boscan Race To be brief, the Boscans are a result of a biological and genetic mutation from ancient monsters that existed 1,000,000-3,500,000 years ago. Boscans, in that time, were a minor hunter-gatherer society that were still evolving from a carnivorous species. Today, Boscans are omnivores like most sentinent species. Cave-drawings and other pre-historic shows that Boscans were peaceful to humans and were either neutral or friendly to them, contrary to the nationalist belief that Boscans and Humans were always enemies. Boscans are known to be 6-7 ft tall and weight 350-700 pounds. They are known for their ability to digest foods quite quickly (Protein is metabolised within 6 minutes). The county of Iliv is shown to be the historical homeland of the Boscans, and many fossils are found there every year. History of the Boscan Nation Before the modern empire was established, Boscans were known to be in tribes of 100-200 known as Kalmout'h, or the ancient Boscan language for "Motherland". It wasn't until 600 AW (After War, or after the Bloody War, which was a huge war which resulted in the death of millions of people) when Chieftain Hok'lop unified 649 tribes spanning from Iliv to Famioc'. Hok'lop unified the tribes under the name The Boscan Nation ''and the name is still formally and unformally used. Teranity was the state religion for a long time, until the spread of Avatilism came (Look at religion section for more information). The nation survived and prospered with a large defence force and population. The chieftain of the Boscans at the time of the Undead War was/is Toasthek. Toasthek suceeded his father, Gorfur after his death from heart failiure. Toasthek's wife at the time was queen Alikaih, who Toasthek loved very much. There son, Dolphus, was the heir to the throne. There were little wars until the Undead War when the Boscans were dragged in by the Skavarians. This is continued into contemporary history of the Boscans Contemporary History of the Boscan Nation The Undead War lasted 6 weeks and costed 500,000 lives. It started when The Boscans saw potential in invading Urno because of its fertile land and because it was a safehaven for the members of Gahle's Shadow (a cultist group who believed that Erva should belong to the underworld). Toasthek said that the annxation of Urno would be quick and easy, when in reality it was a long and futile theatre. Boscan forces technically only made it halfway into Urno, but by that point the Boscans were sick and cold from the eccentric enviorment of Urno. Gahle's Shadow had a guerilla war against the Boscan occupiers, but were growing short because of lack of supplies. They turned to more vile things for their defense. One Gahle's Shadow high priest summoned ''Sepentus, a giant serpent from the Avalist land of the damned dead, Undecus. Sepentus wasn't the only creature summoned, as a whole entire army of locusts and undead soldiers rose from the portal from Undecus. The Boscans were in poor shape to fight another war against the undead, but support from the Skavarians assured their survival. Urno was claimed under Boscan rule now, and most Gahle's Shadow members retreated to the center of Ovinium while the undead took their spots for fighting. Because of the lack of supplies and availible soldiers, Chieftain Toasthek declined Skavar Goodwin's offer to join a group to take out Sepentus. Meanwhile, a fog was growing in Erva that was very strong and had the ability to ruin crops, which slowed down a lot of the war effort. Also, a man-made virus was let out that caused people to go insane and attack each other in cannabalistic ways. This disease with called Thaluisis, after the Teranist god Thalur, who was the god of death and war. Thaluisis would live on with infamy. The Skavarians acted quickly to the disease and sent their best doctors and alchemists to the Imperial Argonian city of Canton, which is a place famous for its medicine and academics in Aketa. The cure to the disease was soon found and even before it could be mass produced, the war was almost over. Skavarian/Dwarven forces had closed in on Sepentus and his position and were waging war swith the Gahle's Shadow survivors and some of the undead (The undead were at a size of 50,000 now and were falling). The fog also was at a near end, and farms were already starting to grow again. The battle of Sepentus was long and resulted in deaths of hundreds of Skavarians and Dwarves. In the end, Sepentus was slayed with the help of a Lionian weapon that slayed his serpent body (The Lionians are mage people that specialize in magic. They have no state and live all throughout in Erva in groups). After the battle was over though, Skavar Spencer Goodwin, king of the Skavarians, was not found. Soldiers were allowed to travel home because of the long and hard expedition, but some high-ranking officials were searching for the Skavar. His body was never found at the site, so people presumed he was missing. He was later confirmed captured by a warrior society of Outsiders called Lonothians.